fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Juliani Crimsoze
Juliani Crimsoze is a relatively young Indian woman that lives in Seattle, Washington, aided by her Standing Ripple known as 65daysofstatic. Working for the notorious mob boss Hammerhead, Juliani Crimsoze was able to be blessed by the Ripplite that he owns from the catalyst comet that crashed on Earth thousands of years ago. She not only wants to continue her bloodline, but snuff out others that come into conflict with her's. The character was created by to give Sabrine Lee a rival, as well as to somewhat ground the idea of Standing Ripples into a more relatively small-scale problem for the Fantendoverse. Additionally, she introduces the idea that Ripplite isn't just held by one person- and that it can introduce conflict with who wants their hands on it. A member of the Ocean 11 Gang, Juliani is a gruff woman who utilizes the powers that her leader, Hammerhead, has bestowed on her, to snuff out potential problems for her gang. She considers herself high class and is fairly rich due to her earnings from the mob. Her Standing Ripple allows her to put a victim's body parts to sleep and can snuff out light. Description Juliani Crimsoze Description Julani Crimsoze is a young Indian woman with white hair, done in two spherical buns to the left and right of her face. Beads and ornaments hang off the string wrapped across the hair to keep it in place. She wears brown eyeliner and has green eyes. She wears a quite nice jacket with puffed out shoulders. Fancy patterns in a gold color decorate the jacket and features a ripped out bottom. She wears a strapless bodice with two white ribbons wrapped across it and purple pants. She also wears a pair of black gloves. 65daysofstatic Description 65daysofstatic is a very tall robotic looking figure with a a red, black, and white color scheme. Their head resembles a retro TV and has two knobs to the left of their head. Additionally, they feature a extendable antennae on the top of their head. 65daysofstatic features a black diamond in the center of their chest. Personality A fairly powerful woman even from a glance, Juliani doesn't mess around to talk. If she isn't using her Standing Ripple or a gun, she's got a plan for her inaction. Juliani is highly competent and doesn't let anything stand in her way. However, in her off hours, she tends to be a tad more pleasant to be around, especially around Hammerhead, who she has an infatuation with and will do anything to please him. Since Hammerhead does not care about her advances, this never really goes anywhere. She is fairly cold-hearted, expressing no regrets to any of the victims that have crossed her path. Her dedication to the Ocean 11 Gang has consumed her whole, and nothing short of the gang disbanding or being destroyed can snap her out of the path she has gone down. In her life before the Ocean 11 Gang, Juliani was a nerd and possessed great mathematics skills and a surprisingly deep knowledge of programming. While these traits never disappeared from her, they have been much more subdued and have weakened. She is also a surprisingly great cosplayer. During lull periods for the gang, she has been known to cosplay as various fictional characters at conventions and has a variety of costumes at her home that she has kept well conditioned. She also takes photos of these for her social media accounts, although none of her audience knows she is a dedicated mobster. While not a drug addict, she can be occasionally seen smoking from time to time. She has done heroin before, although didn't enjoy it. She has a lack of addictions for the most part, although she is addicted to coffee. Before her life at the Ocean 11 gang, she drank exclusively soda although she now despises the taste of almost every soda on the market currently. 65daysofstatic arguably has no personality, simply following Juliani on her missions for the mob. They do seem to be more sympathetic towards the plight of Juliani's victims, but since they have no control over their actions and cannot communicate directly with Juliani, they simply are present. Juliani considers 65daysofstatic an invaluable asset and will go out of their way to make sure they are not harmed. Appearances ''Stand Out Stories TBA Powers and Abilities Juliani Crimsoze's powers and abilities come mostly from her Standing Ripple, 65daysofstatic. 65daysofstatic allows Juliani to put her opponent's body parts to sleep, being able to reduce blood flow to legs, arms, or individual fingers and toes. Juliani can also reduce the flow of blood to the brain, causing an almost drunken effect to the victim. When utilizing 65daysofstatic on the heart, the victim can suffer a heart attack. However, the more blood flow that 65daysofstatic reduces, the more energy they are required to exert. Reducing blood flow to the heart or brain can only be done up to mere seconds before 65daysofstatic must let go, or their fingers will explode and require repair. Additionally, 65daysofstatic can snuff out light in a room and convert it into energy. This energy is stored in their finger tips as static electricity. When 65daysofstatic touches a victim with a lot of stored energy, they discharge it powerfully, able to shock or even kill. Additionally, they can use the static electricity to cling to walls and ceilings, as well as halt projectiles. However, this ability can be easily countered through moisture or humidity- it cannot work outdoors, although 65daysofstatic can steal light from outside sources and even utilize solar power to charge itself for later use. Additionally, Juliani can use 65daysofstatic to peek into active security camera footage or watch TV through it via it's head. Juliani is also skilled with a variety of firearms and owns two pistols known as Debutante and Tiger Girl. Specific Abilities Forms Hyper Mode Hyper Form Juliani Crimsoze and 65daysofstatic (Decomposition Theory) (65daysofstatic DT for short) was the full name of Juliani Crimsoze and 65daysofstatic's Hyper Mode forms. While it has yet to appear in canon currently, it works similar to Sabrine Lee's Hyper Form, with 65daysofstatic using the Hyper Mode Orb and supplying Juliani with her powers, which allows them to both transform with the Hyper Mode Orb. This gives 65daysofstatic two brand new abilities in the place of Pacify and Unmake the Wild Light. The first new ability is KMF. It works very similar to Bug Bytes (Alien Ant Farm's ability in it's base form) but instead is spread out in the air and can infect multiple devices with random scattering of files and words, basically scrambling the entire systems and it's files into unreadable jargon that requires a cipher to fully crack. Unlike Bug Bytes, it requires either the system to be backed up or the system to be unscrambled via a cipher to restore the files where as Bug Bytes could be treated by an anti-virus. It also requires 65daysofstatic to be present at the scene to use it. This works on most electrical devices and can scramble the internal workings of electronics. Since it doesn't directly interact with the environment, it is considered slightly better than Bug Bytes for it's intangibility but is weak in that it cannot leave the area to continue it's effects unlike Bug Bytes. The second new ability is Rantaloupe, which allows for long range teleportation. By holding it's user in it's arms, 65daysofstatic is able to teleport the user at almost any distance, and is capable of moving at light speed. However, 65daysofstatic does not teleport, but rather it turns the user into a bunch of light and then proceeds to speed to the destination that the user desires. This gives it increased speed in combat and allows it to travel very quickly at incalculable speeds, although can still be harmed. It should be noted however, that she looses both Pacify and Unmake the Wild Light as abilities and needs to exit the form to use them. Juliani Crimoze gains relatively little in this new form aside from a new outfit where her outfit becomes a black dress-like outfit with an exposed center of the chest and a pair of white baggy pants with red shoes. Her hair also becomes much more wild. She gains some small control over Red Energy in this form, able to use it to create daggers out of blood that she uses in place of her guns. She also gains a slight float while in the air. 65daysofstatic undergoes some changes as it becomes 65daysofstatic DT. It takes on a much darker appearance and it's head becomes curved and has text appear on the screen. Juliani cannot use 65daysofstatic DT as a tv screen but can use it like an old computer and write code to have it use Rantaloupe to travel to specific coordinates. It takes on a much more skeletal appearance and appears almost exclusively in black, red, and white. Its fingers become three floating appendages similar to Aran Leverletto or Alcyone. Personality changes for Juliani involve her becoming even more bloodthirsty and particularly aggressive towards Sabrine Lee, who's Standing Ripple's abilities now somewhat closely resemble hers. She really fully believes in her own rivalry with Sabrine Lee and will do anything to defeat her, although becomes less interested in killing her and more on humiliating or dominating her. 65daysofstatic also becomes somewhat independent and while will continue to follow Juliani's orders, it also expresses the desire to become more than a Standing Ripple and is looking for a way to fully separate from Juliani. Relationships Robert Tuvillo During Stand Out Stories, Juliani and Robert worked to find Penny Loafer, who owed the mob as a collective money. Robert and Juliani have a friendly cadence with each other, although Robert tends to think Juliani focuses too much on his cousin. Juliani, being more youthful, tends to spot things that Robert doesn't and tends to impress Robert with how much she is able to pick up on or fast talking. Juliani tricks Robert into buying her coffee, which also impresses him by how quickly it happened and how she seized the opportunity. Robert sometimes has to pull Juliani back from a battle, showing their differences in maturity. Sabrine Lee When Sabrine Lee and Juliani Crimsoze first met, they had a tense relationship almost entirely from Juliani's feelings towards her. While Sabrine Lee thought nothing much of Juliani's insults and visible disgust towards her, Juliani seems to be very much against her from the moment she sees her, seeing her as dirty and gross due to her homeless condition. This attitude seems to surprise Robert. Sabrine thinks she's cute and even seems to hit on her on occasion. Trivia *Juliani Crimsoze's design was based off items in the Sims 4 Vampires Game Pack, specifically her hair and coat. Additionally, her color scheme was slightly based off the British Army. *65daysofstatic is named after the band. Their abilities are named after the songs "Pacify", "Sleepwalk City", "Unmake the Wild Light", "Asimov", and "Primer". *The Ocean 11 Gang is named after Ocean's 11, a 2001 heist film. *Juliani Crimsoze's Hyper Mode designs were meant to be sort of the antithesis to her rival, Sabrine Lee. **She gains a mix between Alien Ant Farm AAF's Yellow Pages ability and Godlike ability, which ends up being Rantaloupe, a move that allows her to move at speeds similar to Godlike but acts as a teleport for the person held in 65daysofstatic DT. **KMF is noted to be a very similar ability to Bug Bytes, which Sabrine Lee uses against 65daysofstatic to render it inactive during Stand Out Stories and acts as a hard counter to it. This ability is likely formed out of Juliani Crimsoze's desire to cancel out Sabrine's ability to do this again. **The Hyper Mode orbs used by the two are based off the colors of planets Earth and Mars, which have their own similarities and differences with each other due to how they appear in the solar system. **Like Alien Ant Farm AAF, 65daysofstatic DT features deattached limbs, namely it's fingers. Gallery JulianiCrimsozeand65DaysofStaticPainted.png|Juliani and 65daysofstatic JulianiCrimsozePainted.png|Juliani Crimsoze 65daysofstaticAlonePainted.png|65daysofstatic HyperModeJulianiand65daysofstatic.png|Hyper Form Juliani and 65daysofstatic (Decomposition Theory) 65daysofstaticDecompositionTheoryPainted.png|65daysofstatic (Decomposition Theory) JulianiHyperForm.png|Hyper Form Juliani Crimsoze Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Standing Ripple Users Category:Standing Ripples Category:Villains